


the gods think differently from us

by flintrage



Series: BBB 2020: Round Two [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Conversations, Gen, Gods have different morality, If you love Loki I apologise for this, Morality discussions, No character hate just disapproval of Loki redemption, Not Loki positive, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage
Summary: People on the internet seem to think Loki would make a good addition to the Avengers. The Avengers disagree.
Series: BBB 2020: Round Two [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740838
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	the gods think differently from us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020. Square U1: Team Dynamics.

“Call me old-fashioned,” Rogers says, putting his phone down with an expression of deep irritation, “but I’m not big on forgiving people who threaten a city and order its citizens to 'kneel' and obey them - let alone the rest of the crap he pulled. Like the murder and mind control--do people just forget about that?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that tracks--hey uh, didn’t--wasn’t it… It was an old Jewish guy who stood up to him, right? Kinda drove it home, really. What was his name, uhhh--” Stark snaps his fingers, cursing. “Shit, you know who I’m talking about.”

“Yeah, I was there.” The corners of Steve’s mouth twitch up a little; Stark shoots him his best Be Nice To Me I Haven’t Had My Fourth Morning Coffee Yet look, which does precisely nothing to persuade Rogers to be less of a bastard to him.

“Makes one of us,” Bucky says. Stark swears and jumps like a startled cat

“Jesus Christ, where’d you come from?”

“Been here for ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes.”

“Yup.”

“Wow. Wow, okay, we’ll add ‘lack of observation skills’ to my endless list of flaws, JARVIS, write that down--”

“ _ Affirmative, sir.” _

“Hey JARVIS, can you add ‘talks a mile a minute’ to that list for me?” Bucky calls, grinning when Tony scoffs and takes a fake swipe at him, like a cat batting at another, more annoying cat. “Anyway, is this about Loki?”

“Yeah," Steve says. He's frowning at his phone again, though the screen is black. "Sam tells me there’s ‘discourse’ in some circles--”

“Internet circles, for context,” Tony interrupts, then waves a hand for Steve to continue.

“--internet circles. They think the guy deserves a second chance, or whatever. That we should take him in. On the team.”

Bucky stares between both of them for a long moment. It’s clear what he’s asking: I _ s this a joke? Are they joking? They have to be, right? Tell me they're joking. Please. For the sake of the last remnants of my faith in humanity.  
_

“I know,” Tony shrugs. “That’s the nature of the beast, and by the beast, I mean internet forums full of kids who haven’t grown morals yet.”

“They have morals, Tony, they just don’t… They weren’t there,” Steve says impatiently. His arms are folded, his eyes not quite meeting theirs: as much as he’s trying to understand the logic behind it, he can't hide his anger. Frankly, he thinks he's justified in being a little angry, given the circumstances. “Or they’ve been listening to Thor, you know he talks to everyone, and--I don’t know, I respect him, you know I do, but Asgardian gods don’t exactly follow the same  _ moral code  _ as the rest of us.”

“You mean the code about not forgiving people who go full, uh, tyrant on New York, even if they're related to you?” says Tony, too lightly.  


“Yeah, exactly. Asgard’s not exactly stable. Gods probably go tyrant all the time, and it’s nothing to them. It's something to laugh about over a feast a thousand years later. But it isn’t nothing to us. Or it shouldn’t be. It's not to me, anyway."  


Bucky, who has been quiet, leans over and bumps Steve’s shoulder with his. “Pretty sure whatever forums you’ve been reading aren’t a reflection of widespread public opinion, Rogers.” 

“I know that. It just bothers me that there’s _anyone_ out there who thinks Loki deserves the time of day from us at  _ all. _ ”

“Yeah, well. Rest assured, Rogers, we’re not gonna invite him onto the team any time soon.” Stark claps his shoulder. Steve gives him A Look. “Cross my heart.”


End file.
